mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Three Cheers for Evil
"Three Cheers for Evil" is the second episode of season 1 of My Babysitter's a Vampire. It first aired on March 19, 2011 on Teletoon, March 1, 2011 on Télétoon (French) and June 28, 2011 on Disney Channel. It features the only appearance of Stephanie. Episode: Part 1 & Part 2 Overview When Ethan has a nasty vision where Erica has captured the souls of White Chapel High's students, he and Benny disguise themselves as cheerleaders (Betty and Veronica) to protect the souls of the student body. Erica goes out for the head cheerleader, Stephanie blood (Stephanie had harassed Erica as a human) but Stephanie overpowers her and puts a worship spell on both Erica and Sarah. She teaches a new routine for the pep rally that turns out to actually be a spell that will help Stephanie, who is revealed to be a witch, maintain her immortality. She is the one who captures the souls, not Erica, as Ethan had thought. On the day of the pep rally, Ethan and Benny break the spell, unmasking Stephanie's real age. Benny's grandma removes Stephanie's powers and a now-aged Stephanie ends up as the school's new lunch lady. Synopsis When Erica decides to join the Whitechapel Devils cheerleading squad so that she can suck the head cheerleader, Stephanie's blood. In order to stop her, Sarah ends up joining as well. Worried about what Erica might do with her new found vampire abilities, Ethan and Benny have to go "undercover" as cheerleaders, named 'Betty' and 'Veronica', to help Sarah stop Erica, after Ethan has a nasty vision where everyone loses their lives, which they believe has to do with Erica sucking the blood out of everyone at the pep rally, including Sarah for some reason. Ethan decides to go undercover to stop Erica, but Benny mostly does it to be around the cheerleaders. When Erica goes after the head cheerleader, Stephanie, Stephanie puts a spell on not only Erica, but Sarah too making them act all girly During Cheerleading practice, Stephanie teaches the girls a routine that was really a spell, making Benny very suspicious about it. He and Ethan decide to check it out in there book when they find out that the spell routine was Ethan's vision and Stephanie's really a witch. Later that evening, Sarah brings over the entire cheer squad to Ethan's house and Ethan was easily able to notice Sarah acting like a complete girl. The other cheerleaders have a pillow fight and Ethan and Benny end up joining too. The next day, Benny's grandma gives him and EthanEnchanted Pom-pomsenchanted pom-poms for the day of the pep rally. Ethan and Benny are once again disguised as Betty and Veronica with the pom-poms. When they do the spell routine, Ethan and Benny recite a reverse spell that does the opposite, though, it does not do much impact. Instead, they make their enchanted pom-poms touch Sarah and she grabs Ethan and Benny and step out of the pentagram, not only stopping the spell routine but unmasking Stephanie's real age. Benny's grandma comes along saying how mean people were to Stephanie back then. Stephanie conjures up a dagger, but Benny's grandma puts her to sleep and adds the fact how Stephanie deserved it. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah decided how they're done with cheerleading and the next day they'll see old lady Stephanie as the new lunch lady. Trivia *Leah Cudmore had a guest role as Stephanie. *Michelle McCormick guest stared as Clone Cheerleader #1. *Holly Parenti guest stared as Clone Cheerleader #2. *Holly Dennison guest stared as the Cafeteria lady. *Susan Robertson guest stared as Older Stephanie. *Benny was Betty (who has blonde hair). *Ethan was Veronica (who has black hair), similar to the Archie comics. Photo Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes